Two Veela and One Hermione
by clumsydolphin
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out that two male Veela have picked her as a mate? DM/HG/BZ triad romance. It's gonna be fluffy and lemony so you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or his world; I just like to play in it!**

**AN: New story! I am going to write this one straight through instead of the polls but I will do the polls again on another story so we'll write another story together soon, I promise! **

**For this story you will see that the career Hermione wants is also in another story of mine and I like the idea so I am including it again!**

**Dumbledore is alive as is Fred Weasley because I love the twins and he shouldn't have died! So in his place Percy died, cause well let's face facts, Percy is a prat! I think that is all but if something does pop up in the story I will address it as it comes! Oh, and as for age in this story, they reach adulthood at 17 but must be 18 if they receive a magical inheritance, like being Veela. Also I hunted everywhere for a birthday for Blaise but couldn't find one. I am having it be the same week as Draco's for story purposes but if anyone knows the actual date feel free to let me know!**

…

…

_Two Veela and a Hermione_

Hermione was just waking up when she heard the tapping on her window at the Burrow. Stretching her arms high above her head she climbed from her bed and opened the window.

The owl landed on her shoulder and stuck out its leg.

"Aren't you just a sweet little guy?" She said giving his head an affectionate scratch. She took the letter from him and walked him over to the owl resting station she had set up in her bedroom at the Burrow.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given her Percy's old room for herself after his death in the final battle the first thing she did was set up an area for any owls that might come for her. With her parents deciding to remain in Australia she knew that some owls would be traveling for a long distance and wanted them to be able to rest comfortably.

This owl gratefully stuck his beak into the dish of fresh water and then took the offered treat she was holding out for him. When he finished he fluffed his wings and looked at her with a patient look on his face, so obviously he was meant to remain for an answer.

She walked over to her desk and sat down to read the missive.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope all is well with you my dear and you have gotten much rest and spent time recovering from your ordeal last year on the run._

_I am writing to you for myself and the Headmaster as we've had a situation come up that revolves around you Hermione._

_If it is at all convenient for you we would appreciate you coming for a meeting today at your convenience in Professor Dumbledore's office. Please send your return owl informing me what time you can come. _

_If it's to be another day let me know and I can rearrange things but I must stress the urgency with which we must speak to you so please make it as soon as humanly possible._

_With warmest regards,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione sat in stunned concentration wondering what they wanted to discuss as school didn't start for another month at least.

She reached into the desk for parchment and dipped her quill in her inkwell to begin her answer.

_Professor,_

_I can only make it today if I can be there in an hour. I have to work this afternoon as the Weasley twins hired me for the summer to help them get the shop running again._

_If that is acceptable could you maybe send a house elf with the answer so there is enough time to get ready as the owls take a bit of time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She tied her reply to the owl's leg and watched him fly out her window and disappear in the distance. She then grabbed her stuff and headed for her en-suite bathroom that Mr. Weasley and Bill had built onto both hers and Ginny's rooms when they got back after the battle.

Once she was dressed in a jeans mini with faded, white flowers and a white tank top and sandals she headed down for some breakfast before she had to leave.

"Good morning dear! Would you like some breakfast now?" Mrs. Weasley asked her while giving her a hug. Mrs. Weasley seemed even more affectionate since the death of her son, like she wanted to make sure we all knew she loved us all the time.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley I would like that. I got a letter from Professor McGonagall asking me to come to the school for a meeting. I wonder what it's about." Hermione told her.

"Hmm. Maybe they are naming you Head Girl this year!" Molly said hopefully.

"I think they send out a letter for that don't they?" Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley was the mother of two Head Boys so would know.

"That's right, I forgot about that. Well, I guess the only way to know for sure is to finish breakfast and head to Hogwarts for your answer."

…

…

Once Hermione had eaten she left the Burrow and was now entering the giant oak front doors of her beloved school.

She had just stepped through when Hagrid walked out of the Great Hall.

"'ermione! It's so great ter see ya." He said while giving her a back breaking hug.

"Can't breathe Hagrid!" She grunted with a smile at him. He laughed and let her go.

"I was on my way to see Headmaster; apparently there is something he needs to talk to me about. Any clue what it is?" Hermione asked.

"I might know but I will leave that ter him, he's in his office. Off with ya now!" Hagrid said affectionately.

She giggled and headed off towards the office of Dumbledore. She got there and realized she didn't have the password to open the door to the stairs.

As she went through every candy she knew hoping the gargoyles would allow her entry she didn't hear Professor McGonagall come up behind her which caused her to jump when she spoke.

"Hermione dear, it's lovely to see you!" Minerva McGonagall said to her favorite student.

"Oh, thank you it is lovely to see you as well. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to figure out a password that would let me in!" She laughed.

McGonagall said the password and the two stepped onto the moving stairway. When it reached the top she walked to the door and knocked then waited until she was bid entry.

"Come in." Came a deep voice from the other side.

Hermione walked into the office and went to sit right in front of her Headmaster's desk.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore. I got a message that you wanted to see me."

"Yes Miss Granger thank you for coming at such short notice." He paused and she nodded. "I suppose you are curious as to the reason?" Again she nodded.

"Yes well this summer two of our students have reached their majority Miss Granger. As you probably already know at the age of 18 years wizards and witches sometimes come into a magical inheritance." Hermione listened as he talked but wondered what this had to do with her, a Muggleborn.

"Now, receiving a gift like this isn't rare; however, becoming a male Veela is a rarity. We have two male students who came into their Veela inheritance last month. Miss Granger I wonder what you know about male Veela?" He asked her while staring seriously into her eyes. Hermione was starting to become nervous.

"Sir, I don't know a whole lot about male Veela other than they are rare. I know female Veela are beautiful and have mates which we learned when Bill became Fleur's mate." Hermione answered.

"You are absolutely correct to say they have mates Miss Granger. That is why you are here; we have a bit of a situation that includes you." Dumbledore paused, unsure of how she was going to react to his news.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Miss Granger, we have discovered that _both_ of these young men are claiming **you** are their mate." He stopped to let her take that information in. She looked completely flummoxed.

"Sir, with all due respect, you're off your rocker!" Hermione said in shock, and then gasped at what she said. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry sir that just slipped out!"

Dumbledore laughed, "It's alright, it's shocking news to hear I'm sure. What concerns me is that Veela males tend to be overly possessive and I'm unsure what will happen when these boys are around you. I don't want them to hurt each other trying to claim you. I also wouldn't want them to hurt you either."

"What does this all mean sir?" She asked because she was thoroughly confused by the whole idea.

"The two men are best friends and as such already know about the other's gift. They are also both aware you are the other's mate. What's unclear at this point is whether it will be safe for both of them to be around you. So we would like to bring them both in here in a controlled environment with some members of the staff and their families present so that they may meet with you and we can supervise. If they are going to fight over you we will know instantly but we're hoping that they will be able to share you."

"WHAT? Share me? I'm not a possession to be shared Professor Dumbledore!" She yelled at him.

"Hermione dear," McGonagall spoke into the heated silence. "I understand that being raised in the Muggle world is different but in our world triad situations occur very often. I'm sure you know of such groupings?"

"Yes, professor, but I never figured I would include myself in that kind of partnership. Who are the boys?" Hermione asked suddenly looking back to Dumbledore. She raised an eyebrow when he seemed to shift uncomfortably, this was gonna be bad she just knew it.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are the two Veela." He answered bluntly. Her mouth fell open and she stared in shock and disbelief.

"But sir, I'm just a mudblood to them! Surely you can't expect me to just be okay with all of this!" She was finally able to whisper.

"I know this is a shock and the three of you will have to sit down and talk about this but first we need to make sure it's safe. As such, both of the boys are here with their families waiting for you so that we can make sure it will all be okay."

"Fine, I will meet with them but I won't promise not to hex them if they insult me. I'm not taking being called a mudblood by them or their parents." She finally agreed.

…

…

Fifteen minutes later the room was tense as the families made their way into the office. Hermione sat by her Head of House who was holding her hand in support.

The first to come through the door was Zabini followed closely by Malfoy. When her scent hit both boys they rushed to her side. Blaise Zabini grabbed her left hand while Malfoy took her right hand from McGonagall's hand.

Hermione just stared at them then looked around the room in confusion. She was shocked to not find hatred in any of the faces of their families. Even the Malfoy's were staring at her with hope in their eyes.

"I don't understand Professor, what is happening?" Hermione was afraid of the unknown; these people had always hated her out loud and often.

"I believe we've just found out that it is safe for all of you my dear. Why don't the three of you head out to the lake and talk about all of this together?" He suggested.

The boys started to pull her towards the door still not having said one word since entering. Hermione panicked and looked to McGonagall for help.

"If I may, why don't you boys head down there and I will bring Hermione in a few minutes. Let's give her time to take this in for a moment." Minerva's heart went out to the poor girl, this must be so confusing. Her brown eyes were watering and she was looking very pale.

With a nod both boys left the room to await her at the lake. When Hermione moved to leave with the professor a throat cleared and she looked over into the blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Miss Granger I want to thank you for not refusing outright. My son's life is at stake right now as is the life of my Godson, and I want you to know that no matter what our history is we gladly will welcome you into our family. If we had the ability to change our past I want you to know we would, we don't believe the way we did. We've learned some hard lessons these last few years just as others have as well. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive all of my family but I understand if you can't." Narcissa Malfoy said.

Hermione just stared at her for a few minutes deciding whether she was telling the truth. Then she moved her eyes to the person standing beside Draco's mother.

To Hermione in a lot of ways Lucius Malfoy was what Voldemort was to Harry. For her and Ginny this is the man that hurt and terrified them on more than one occasion. She expected the hate and condescension she normally saw but what she actually saw looked like regret.

Shaking her head Hermione turned back to Mrs. Malfoy. "I can try to start anew with you but I can't promise to forget the way I was treated both by you and your husband and when I was forcefully taken into your home."

"Thank you Miss Granger. I promise you that night was the worst of our lives and we really had an epiphany that night. We decided to change some things about ourselves and rewrite our future. I promise that if you give us a chance we will prove it." She promised Hermione.

Hermione nodded and then turned to leave when she was once again stopped.

"Miss Granger." Hermione turned to look into the almost black eyes of a beautiful Italian woman. "We don't know each other but I want you to know for a fact that neither I nor my son participated in the war at all." She said confidently.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Zabini but for me that is worse than what these people did." Hermione said and pointed to the Malfoy's. "At least they stood up for what they believed however wrong it may have been, but you and your son stood back and watched as others were hurt and did nothing. There is nothing honorable in that."

Without turning back around at the shocked gasp Mrs. Zabini made Hermione strode out of the room with her head held high.

McGonagall followed closely behind her and the two walked around the halls for a while. While Hermione was calming herself down to be able to talk to Zabini and Malfoy, Professor McGonagall talked to her. They didn't talk about the situation she just pointed out the work that was being done to the castle as they passed some of the damage.

When Hermione felt ready she hugged her professor and headed outside and made her way to the Black Lake where she could see the boys waiting for her. They looked beautiful she couldn't deny that fact. They were laughing and talking as friends will do.

She knew the second they realized she was there because they both tensed and stood up to face her.

"Granger, thank you for coming down here to talk with us." Draco said sincerely after a minute of taking her in visually.

"Don't thank me yet Malfoy! Nobody said I accepted!" Hermione warned heatedly.

…

...

**AN2: So, you've all waited patiently for the Veela story that tied in the poll and I hope you enjoy it because it's a long one! Now, I will be 100% honest here, it was Dramione Veela that won, but this story is what came to me. It will be a triad and there WILL be lemons which my other stories don't have so there is your head's up if you don't like such stories. Please review and let me know if this is a story you would like to see continue! If you don't like to review you can let me know by following the story, I check those stats too. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please understand this is an AU story as all my past and future stories will be, so the characters can be slightly or greatly OOC depending on how I need to write them. Thanks for understanding!**

…

…

_**Chapter 2**_

Hermione walked over to the much loved Beech tree she, Harry and Ron would often sit under on nice days. She sat in the shade and waited for them to join her.

Draco and Blaise followed her over and automatically sat on either side of her but they surprised her when they sat so closely to her and each took one of her hands.

She was a bit uncomfortable and felt crowded. "Could you two scooch over a bit please?"

After they moved and she felt as if she had some breathing room she spoke again. "So, will one of you tell me what happens if I accept and what happens if I refuse."

The guys flinched but Blaise answered first. "Well Hermione if you don't accept then we die. Sorry to be so blunt but that is just how it is. If you do accept then we have to mate and during the mating we will mark you as ours."

"Mate and mark?" She whispered as she flinched. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It means Hermione that we will make love to you and bite you during the mating. Each of us will leave our mark on each other, we'll bite you and each other and you will bite both of us." Draco told her.

Hermione jumped to her feet and walked to the water's edge with tears running down her cheeks. '_How can I possibly DO this?' _she wondered.

"Look Hermione I know we don't have such a great history with you and I know that this is all so sudden as well. We can try to give you some time to get to know us as more than enemies. It will be hard and the mating needs to happen as soon as possible but we will give you time, that's my promise." Blaise said softly.

Hermione didn't like anything about this situation but it's not like she could let them die either. So she didn't know what to do. She decided to talk this over with Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley and ask their advice.

"Look, can you guys meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in a few hours? I need some time to think and talk to people I trust to remain impartial about the whole situation and not to leak this to the paparazzi." She practically begged them.

"We can meet you in two hours and thank you for not just rejecting us outright. Before you go there are two more things I think we should make clear so you have all the information you need to decide." Draco said and his eyes were hopeful when she stared into them.

At her nod he further explained. "If you accept and we take the time for courtship for lack of a better word we will need to be around you almost constantly. Otherwise our Veela will go crazy so much faster. Also you should understand how the sexual side of the relationship will work I think."

"That's alright Draco, I had the birds and bees talk with my mum years ago." She said sarcastically.

"What Draco means is how the sexual relations will break down. We can be together all three of us at once and you with each of us separately if you have need of us. Draco and I are not technically into each other if you will. We've also agreed to share you which in most cases would be impossible but we're as close as brothers and understand the situation so because of that we can let the possessiveness go with the two of us." He paused to make sure she understood.

"That won't work with other people though because the Veela claims you as ours and we can't share other than each other. We will love you and protect you and be faithful to you for the rest of our lives. For this sharing thing to work though you will have to be very careful to not favor one of us over the other because the pain from that would kill us." Draco finished.

"Okay so I think I have it but I just want one thing clarified. This being around me all the time, I have a job and have to work five days a week. You would either have to come work with me or just deal with it while I'm gone." Hermione told them.

"You don't have to work Hermione we happen to be members of the two richest families in the entire Wizarding world." Draco said arrogantly with a smirk.

"I'm not working because I need money! I'm working because Fred and George need the help to get the store back open, I'm not even being paid by them. I'm helping because I love them." She said without thinking.

A low keening cry was now being heard from both Draco and Blaise as both fell to their knees. She panicked at first trying to figure out what was going on and realized what she said and how they must've taken it.

"Stop!" She reached down to grab ahold of each of their hands. "I don't love, love them. Their two of my best friends and brothers that is all. They have so many potions to brew and charms to set and not to mention reviving the store and decorating. See that's just too much for the two of them so I volunteered to help."

The keening stopped and she let out a breath of relief, she hadn't meant to hurt them. It did demonstrate what they would go through though until they were mated. She had much to think about.

"So, I'm going to go now and then I will meet up with you in a couple hours. Hopefully you guys can come up with a solution to the whole work situation while we're apart." She said.

Hermione said her goodbyes and left the school and apparated away once she was clear of the wards. The boys were left with identical smiles on their faces.

"Do you think she realizes she insinuated acceptance by telling us to figure out how to be apart while she's at work? Blaise asked cunningly.

"No, I doubt she realized that at all." Draco clapped Blaise on the shoulder. "Come on, I have an idea and we need to speak to the Weasley twins but first we have to tell our parents we're leaving. Do you think we need to worry about your mother where Hermione is concerned?"

"I wish I knew Draco, I wish I knew." Blaise sighed. "We'll just have to keep an eye on the situation and protect our mate. If it comes down to a choice though I choose Hermione and that will definitely affect our finances because I will lose the inheritance."

"No, we still have mine plus I can hire you at Malfoy Inc. if necessary. Hey! We didn't ask her what she wants to do, and I'm sure she'll want a career instead of being a housewife." Draco answered.

"We'll remember to do that when we see her. Now let's go get rid of the parents and head to the joke shop." Blaise said and the boys headed off to speak with their parents.

…

…

Hermione landed back at the Burrow's boundaries and headed into the much beloved house she called home now. She was lost in thought and found herself in the bustling kitchen before she knew it.

"Hermione, your home! How did the meeting go dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked after giving her a hug.

"Umm, it was informative to put it mildly. I wondered if I could speak to you, Harry, and Gin, I need some help?" Hermione asked just and Harry, Ron, and Ginny came down the stairs.

She explained she needed to talk to them and Ron said it was no problem because he needed to be at Luna's place for lunch with her dad. Once he was gone the four of them sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits ready to hear Hermione's news.

"Well here's the deal. You know how Veela have mates?" When they nodded she continued. "Well apparently I am the mate of two new Veela males! I have to decide whether I can accept them as mates and I have no idea what to do! If I refuse they both die." She cried.

Ginny started rubbing her back in comforting circles as Harry took hold of her hand and Mrs. Weasley rubbed her hair. When her tears subsided they started discussing the matter at hand.

"Who are these two Veela, do we know them?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we know them alright!" Hermione growled in frustration.

"Who?" Gin asked again.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Hermione said and watched closely for their reaction.

"Whoa!" Harry said in shock.

"Tell me about it. Actually they were very sweet to me and the Malfoy's apologized and said they'd welcome me into their family. It felt peaceful I think. Although I do sense something is off with Blaise's mum and I think I would have to watch her carefully. I don't know if she'd try to hurt me but there is just something not right about her reactions and actions to me." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I didn't tell Blaise what happened with his mum but again I somehow got the impression he already knows. Oh! It's all so damn confusing!" She huffed.

"Well, at least their HOT!" Ginny said laughing making Hermione roll her eyes. "Come on Hermione, they're the hottest guys at school and you know it!"

"Hey! Sitting right here Gin!" Harry said.

Ginny smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "You are the best looking to me."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shared a smile at their antics.

"Mrs. Weasley, what do you think I should do?" Hermione asked her Wizarding world mother.

"Dear if you want to know what I think, well; I think you've already made up your mind. Really I don't see what choice you have unless you want to have their deaths on your hands. We all know that were they to die you would spend the rest of your life feeling guilty and like it was your fault." She answered.

"I'm not saying it would be your fault dear, I just mean that we all know you well enough to know that's how you would feel. If they treat you right, and being Veela they will make the best possible partners for you, then I see nothing wrong with welcoming them to our family." She said and rubbed Hermione's cheek affectionately.

"So you guys won't hate me?" She asked the question that was really at the heart of her trouble in deciding.

"How could you ever think we'd hate you 'Mione?" Harry asked. "We love you and we'll accept whoever you love because we trust you. I will say that if they weren't Veela I wouldn't trust them with you but as such I know they will protect and love you."

"Absolutely, we love you!" Ginny added. "Before Luna I would have been worried about Ron's reaction but I think now they're together he'll accept the whole situation, I'm not worried."

"Thanks you guys. I think I'm going to go for a walk and just think about things and try to make a decision." Hermione said and then got up and left the house.

…

…

Meanwhile the boys spent their time with the twins explaining what was happening and working out a solution that they hoped Hermione could accept.

Then they headed to the Leaky Cauldron to await their fate!

…

…

**AN2: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to review. I would like to thank everyone who favorited and reviewed the last chapter, it means so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, wow, wowser! You've all inspired me so much with your reviews and messages. This story has gotten more reviews faster than all my other stories! Keep em coming because I didn't even know they would inspire me to write and update this fast! I love it! Plus I just love this story and sorry Dramione people because you know I'm one of you but this story's Blaise has grabbed my heart! About Blaise, since there is much confusion about the character due to the book and movie versions being different, I've created a kind of Blaise of my own! Have fun!**

…

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Hermione walked through the door of the Leaky Cauldron having made her decision. She looked around the crowded pub for Draco and Blaise and when she found them in the furthest corner in the back she headed that way.

"Boys." She nodded in greeting and sat in the booth next to Blaise and watched to see how Draco would react because he was really the one she worried about being jealous.

"Hermione. Would you like a drink?" Draco asked.

"I could use a butterbeer if you don't mind." She smiled at him in thanks as he left to get her drink for her.

"So, have you had enough time to make up your mind, love?" Blaise asked her as he stretched his arm along the back of the booth and leaned his head closer to her.

"One second, please, and then we'll talk." Hermione whispered.

She then pulled out her wand and waved it in complicated movements while using nonverbal spells and charms to make sure that only the Leaky Cauldron staff and the three of them could see the table where they were sitting. Using some of the spells she had learned for the Horcrux hunt.

"Now we should be fine to talk. When Draco returns I will tell you what I just did and why you needed to wait. Also I have made my decision now that he just passed the test for my final question." She said causing him to raise an eyebrow in question about whatever test she used on his best mate.

"You know 'Mione, do you mind if I call you that by the way?" He started then continued at her nod of permission, "He's not who you think he is, he's done a lot of changing and I'm proud of him, it wasn't easy."

"I know that Blaise. Did you know he sent me a letter a few weeks before the final battle?" She asked. "I take it from your expression that you didn't. It was part of the reason the three of us saved him whenever we came across him when we could. Although I do worry about Ron's reaction, he really hates Draco."

"Anyway, needless to say I don't doubt the changes he's made, it's more that everything about him screams possessiveness and control and that isn't going to be healthy for the three of us. I needed to make sure he could truly handle watching me with you." She finished with a shrug.

Blaise had his brows furrowed wondering whether he could get her to tell him about the letter. He decided that she wouldn't tell him even if he asked because she wasn't the type to break someone's trust that way. His Veela purred loudly and he leaned down to gently nuzzle her neck and take in her scent.

Hermione jumped in surprise at the unexpected affection from Blaise but soon melted into him. He was warm and smelled of grass after the rain and she felt warmth pool in her lower stomach.

She looked at him and studied him from the corner of her eye once he pulled away. He really was almost too beautiful to be a man.

Ebony black hair that was long and wavy coming to an end between his shoulder blades. He was enormous at what had to be 6'5, or 6'6 with shoulders that were at least double and a half of hers. This was a well-muscled, clearly defined rough and tumble _man._

He may only be 18 years old but she had no doubt that he could and would protect her should she ever need him too. Not that she would because she was a strong witch but a girl liked to feel protected by her man sometimes, it was important.

His face was sculptured and defined, almost as if there was Native American blood somewhere in there instead of pure Italian. Whatever made up the genes of Blaise Zabini she just thanked Merlin she was the witch who would be able to touch, taste, kiss, and grab him.

Hermione could feel her temperature rising as she studied him and wondered at his louder purring if he couldn't sense her arousal. He just tilted his head towards her and winked before lowering his lips to hers and catching her off guard.

Hermione automatically reached her arms around his neck and roughly grabbed a handful of his course black hair to keep him in place. Blaise smiled into the kiss at the feel of her boldness, he liked it!

He deepened the kiss and his Veela was in heaven at her taste of cinnamon and vanilla. She smelled of Jasmine, that florally scent and something he couldn't identify but was just his Hermione.

Just as his hand went sliding up her side towards her left breast he heard a throat clear and pulled back to see Draco standing there smirking, but he could also see desire in his friends' eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat while trying to clear her fuzzy brain.

"'Mione, now that Draco is back how about we have that talk and then maybe get out of here." Blaise suggested.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Erm, right. Okay so the first thing is we're totally hidden now from the rest of the pub. I put charms and such up to silence our booth and make the whole table and us disappear. Only the three of us and the staff of the pub can see us though they must cross the wards to hear our conversation."

Blaise nodded but Draco leaned forward. "'Mione, I hope you don't think we don't want people to know you're ours?"

Hermione thought he sounded a little hurt and offended so she hurried to correct the misunderstanding.

"No, Draco, it isn't that. If we're to try this and make it work you have to know I detest the press and they follow me everywhere. It's hard to know who to trust sometimes because so many people you think you can trust sell you out." She huffed.

"We will do our best to protect you from those vultures 'Mione, that is our job to protect you." Draco said while grabbing her hand from across the table.

Hermione tried not to get too lost in the amazing feeling of him rubbing her knuckles as Blaise's fingers were rubbing up and down her arm.

"So will you both promise me a wizard's oath not to ever tell any reporter anything I say without my permission?"

They both raised their brows but agreed. Once they had performed the magic and made the oaths Hermione felt more comfortable.

"Thank you guys you have no idea how much I appreciate that. Now, were you able to come up with a solution as to what you will do with yourselves while I am working?"

"Yes. We are going to work for the Weasley twins with you for the summer." Blaise told her.

"Yeah, we've been to see them and everything. We did tell them the situation though so that they understood, we hope that's okay?" Draco ended it as a question she nodded to.

"So then that's sorted. Then I guess I should tell you I accept." She started but held up her hand when they both got looks of pure joy on their faces. "Wait, you didn't let me finish! I will accept being your mate on one condition." She finished.

"Anything, love." Draco promised. He would give her whatever she needed or wanted or desired ever so he was confident he would meet her condition. Blaise nodded at her to so she knew he agreed.

"I have never been with anyone, male or female. I'm a virgin and I intend to stay that way until I'm in love. I'm not the kind of girl that just jumps in bed with any wizard that looks my way." She knew her face was blazing red with a blush but couldn't control it. She looked down instead and tried to let her hair hide her heated cheeks.

Draco easily lifted her chin with a finger, "I agree to your condition. I am pleased you've not lain with another 'Mione. It makes me proud to know you will only ever be ours that way." That made her smile but blush again.

"As long as you're willing to wait and I am able to fall in love with both of you then I have just one last condition plus one more thing we need to discuss." She smiled.

"The condition first please Hermione." Blaise growled. He couldn't help it because he needed to hear her total acceptance, so did his Veela.

"You must both promise to try to get along with my friends and the Weasley's." She said simply.

The boys both groaned at this condition which made her roll her eyes.

"You've both agreed to a wizard oath and agreed to not have sex until I'm ready, which with your reputations means your not used to being celibate for long periods of time, and yet being nice to my friends is what makes you groan. Boys!" She grumbled.

"Can we agree to be civil as long as they are civil in return?" Blaise asked as Draco nodded in agreement.

"That will do then. Really the only one I can see being an issue is Ron and he may not even be a problem so this could all be for naught. Just in case though I agree to civility as long as it's reciprocated." She smiled and leaned over to peck Blaise's lips quickly.

"My turn!" Draco purred. She leaned across the table to meet him halfway and peck his lips too but he took her cheeks in his hands and held her in place as he full on snogged her from across the table.

When he finally let her go she fell back into her seat winded and buzzing. This might not be so bad after all!

"What was the other thing you wanted to discuss?" Draco asked her while trying to hide his smirk. He was very confident he'd have her in love with him in no time at all. Blaise snorted from across the table as he read the look on Draco's face.

"Umm, right. Yeah, okay." Hermione couldn't get her brain to function after the intimacy with her two; she tilted her head to the side, boyfriends? What were they exactly, not mates obviously since they'd not consummated and marked each other but she wasn't sure of a title that fit. Oh well. "There are two things really."

At their nod she continued. "First just to be one hundred percent sure, you understand, I tested both of you to see if it would work with us. I don't want to have to worry about you being jealous of each other. I don't want my heart ripped apart by the two of you not being peaceful with each other. You both passed, but will it last is what I'm worrying about."

"You needn't worry love, we've shared a witch before and it wasn't an issue at all." Draco said too quickly to think about how she might take that news.

"What?" She squeaked.

"It was just once and a long time ago and the witch was curious about being with two wizards; we just volunteered to be the wizards." Blaise explained.

"So, you two were _together_, together?" She asked dumbly.

"No, we don't see each other that way but we shared. You will see when you're ready because the first time any of us are to be intimate it should include all of us." Draco finished.

"The point is it is not going to be an issue so you can relax." Blaise told her and she nodded. She really couldn't judge them on who they'd been with before her she guessed and sighed.

"The last thing is really to do with you, Blaise." She said hesitantly.

He raised one eyebrow and then shared a look with Draco. Draco started to rise from the seat and leave them to discuss whatever it was when Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"No Draco you should stay because it will affect the three of us." They looked at her confused. "Sorry. It's just when I was leaving after you guys left the room your parents talked to me."

"Ahh. Well I don't think you have to explain further my dear. My mother is a world class bitch so I assume she wasn't very nice then?" Blaise snarled.

"Well, she wasn't unkind exactly, more it was just a feeling she gave me. Like all my instincts were telling me to get the hell out of there, you know?"

"Sorry, but you said my parents spoke to you?" Draco questioned her.

"Don't worry, it was friendly with them. I can even see becoming friends with your mum in time." Hermione reassured him by reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable Hermione you don't ever have to be alone with my mother, and if she tried to hurt you I will cut her off. I am the head of the Zabini Family now, not her, so she should stay in line with you. If not we won't have anything more to do with her, ok." Blaise told her while tucking a stray hair behind her ear gently.

"I wouldn't ask that of you Blaise, I just wanted you to know what happened." Hermione promised.

"You didn't ask, I told you. How about we head out and go for a nice walk and get to know each other better, yeah?" He asked obviously not wanting to discuss his mother anymore. Hermione let it drop but she had a feeling it was going to pop up again in the future.

They all got to their feet and Hermione cancelled the magic hiding them and taking a hand of each of them they all walked out together.

…

…

**AN2: So that's 2 chapters in 2 days just because I love ya'll so much! Yes I know that Blaise's description of height is the American system, but since it's the only one I know that is what I used, sorry! Keep those reviews coming because you can see how much they help the story come quicker! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites too it really means so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN is at the bottom of the chapter but I wanted to say thank you to mom2divas for catching a writers booboo and leading to me reshaping this chapter to explain the discrepancy.**

…

…

_**Chapter 4**_

Blaise was staring out the window at the ocean view from his bedroom in the Zabini Villa. He had come to pack up some clothes from his home to stay with Draco while they were courting 'Mione.

He was thinking back to the conversation he and Draco had had with Lucius before they left Hogwarts to talk to the Weasley twins.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hermione had to head out somewhere so you don't need to hang around waiting." Draco had told the parents that were waiting for them._

"_Zio Lucius may I speak to you in private?" Blaise asked._

_Lucius nodded with a raised brow and the two them plus Draco walked out of the headmasters office._

"_What can I help you with Blaise?" Lucius questioned._

"_Since you've been handling all of my financial investments until I finish school I need to know everything my Padre set up before she killed him. I have a feeling she'll disown me because of my mate." He explained._

"_Son, you've reached 18 years old, with your father dead you are now head of the family, she can't do anything like that." Lucius told Blaise._

_Blaise thought about what he said as a smile slowly spread across his lips, that news changes everything!_

_End Flashback_

Shaking his head he turned back to his bed and closed his trunk just as his madre walked into his room.

"Blaise will you please reconsider? She is a mudblood and hardly worthy of being a Zabini much less bringing the next generation of Zabini's into the world." Lorena Zabini said.

"Madre don't you ever call her that again and you know I can't reconsider, she's my mate and I will die without her. She's already accepted and you will treat her with respect or you will not be a part of my life." Blaise warned her.

"Figlio!" Lorena was shocked at the tone he was speaking to her with.

"I mean it Madre; you will have to learn to love Hermione to remain a part of our lives." Blaise answered before grabbing his trunk and apparating away.

…

…

While Blaise was getting his things Draco returned home to talk with his parents.

"For now she has accepted being our mate but she wants time to fall in love with us before she will finish the bond. We agreed to give her the time but we need to know how much time we have?" Draco asked his parents.

"Son you have a very limited time, we don't know how much time for sure because there aren't any documented cases where the Veela wasn't accepted." Lucius explained.

"There are cases where the mate died and in those cases the Veela died 12 months after changing but those are the only examples we have of a Veela not having his or her mate." Narcissa added.

"So we should have at least one year from the change?" He asked.

"It's a rough estimate to be sure but son I'm not at all worried. She has already accepted you and since you're both Veela you will be completely centered on each other and your mate. As such you will want nothing but her happiness, safety, comfort, and love. You are both the best husbands she could ever hope for especially since she's guaranteed fidelity. She will fall for you both very quickly because she won't be able to help herself." Narcissa said with confidence. "Remember that I have experience with her position."

Narcissa and Lucius shared a secret smile while Draco was lost in thought over the information his parents had given him.

He was feeling much more confident now knowing they would be able to win Hermione over. He already loved and adored her himself.

"Just to be absolutely sure I need to know you can both love her, not just accept her; knowing this means the end of the Pureblood line of Malfoy's." Draco asked them.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his son. "Draco, we've been over this many times since your change. For the last time we have already accepted her as family and further we've accepted Blaise as family as well, though he already was. I've shown you all the studies that have been done; you weren't going to be able to marry a Pureblood anyway."

"That's what I don't understand; you fought so long for purity of magical blood." Draco said.

"Not really son. We fought for the freedom to keep blood pure if that was a person's choice. There were many in the Ministry who would take an individual's freedom if possible." Narcissa answered.

"I may have believed in pure blood Draco but that was before all my research while incapacitated during the Dark Lord's reign." Lucius cringed at the thought of Voldemort. "The research shows that unless you married non magical blood into our line it would end."

He reached for the paperwork and handed it to Draco to look over. "Since you needed to marry a Muggle or a Muggleborn we would first choose a Muggleborn witch, admittedly because at least she would be magical."

"Since that is the case Malfoy's always have the best and it's easily obvious Miss Granger is the best Muggleborn witch in many generations, so she would obviously be our first choice of wife for you." Lucius finished.

Draco still had trouble accepting that they would be polite and welcoming to his mate.

"Draco honestly!" Narcissa exclaimed getting upset, which made Lucius growl at his mate's discomfit. "If our choice is between losing the pure blood or the end of the Malfoy line altogether, obviously we choose to mix magical blood. You must continue the line!"

Draco nodded. "Thank you both for that, she is important to us and we needed to know she's safe with you both at least. We're obviously going to have to keep an eye on Lorena to make sure she doesn't try anything with Hermione." He growled at just the thought of his mate being hurt.

"Deep breaths son and calm yourself." Lucius said in an alpha male timbre instantly calming Draco.

"Don't worry son, we are keeping an eye on her as well. Flint, Nott, and I will work from outside of Hogwarts to see to her safety while you and Blaise are inside Hogwarts with her. Also I would urge you to speak with Potter and the Weasley boy since they are her friends, they can also help see to her safety."

At Draco's scoff at the thought Lucius continued, "Wouldn't you rather deal with those two than see her hurt because they didn't know to watch out for her?"

Draco sighed in acceptance knowing he needn't answer, of course he would deal with them for her.

"Thank you mother, father. I have to go get ready for work at that joke shop; she's meeting us there in 20 minutes."

Draco hurried to get ready, he wasn't worried about work, and how hard can it be really to run a silly joke shop!

He left quickly; excited to see Hermione again as he'd been missing her since their parting.

…

…

Hermione was sitting by the lake outside of the Burrow lost in thought about her time with Draco and Blaise this afternoon. She had some time to spare before she was due at work but the other two had to settle some affairs before they started.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Harry and Ron come up behind her and jumped when they sat down on either side of her making them laugh.

"Shut it you two!" She said with a smile, and then she got nervous and looked at Ron.

"Relax 'Mione I'm not mad. I just want you to be happy and if that means dealing with the ferret and his sidekick then that's what we'll do." Ron told her smiling then affectionately rubbing her hair earning him a slap on the arm.

"Thanks you for this you guys, I really was worried about how you will get along with them. I need you two to at least be civil and they've agreed to be as friendly or unfriendly as you are to them." She sighed. "I don't know how to explain it but they are already special to me, maybe it's the whole Veela bond thing starting, I don't know. I just know they are important to me."

"Then we'll try to become friends with them, well friendish." Laughed Harry.

"But if they hurt you in any way 'Mione, we'll deal with them as we see fit!" Ron added while Harry nodded seriously.

"Don't worry you two, they can't hurt me. It's the Veela blood in them, they can't stand for me to be hurt." She comforted them.

"Alright then. Oh Gin got a letter from Dumbledore and McGonagall while you were gone. She has been named deputy head girl, while you've been made head girl. They thought if they named Zabini head boy and Malfoy deputy head boy the four of you share housing and nobody can question it." Harry informed her.

"I don't understand?" She asked with furrowed brow.

"Those two will have to be close to you right?" She nodded as Ron spoke. "Well, this way you can live with them without people talking about you living together at Hogwarts. Genius really, he's still mad mind you, but Dumbledore really is genius!"

They all laughed together and spent another hour just hanging out until Hermione got up and hugged them before leaving to go to work.

…

…

Draco and Blaise were already at the shop laughing with the twins when Hermione got there. When she came inside the shop they immediately were at her side and each hugged her to himself in turn.

She smiled as she pulled out of the hugs at both of them before turning to Fred and George.

Fred laughed and hugged her, "Always overachieving huh 'Mione." She rolled her eyes and huffed at him while suppressing a chuckle.

When Fred had wrapped her in a hug the two Veela started growling.

"Stop it you two, you're going to have to get used to other people hugging me because it will happen all the time." She warned them both with a bit of fire in her eyes and they both backed off while their inner Veelas screamed at them to tear the twins apart.

"Right, well…." George said nervously. "We thought for the first day we'd have you three work in the back on potions if that's alright. We figured since it's your first day together it would be easier to adjust without all the customers getting in the way."

"Thanks you two." Hermione sighed happily; she had been worried about Draco and Blaise's reaction to how customers treated her when they came in.

Most were very excited when they saw Hermione working there, wanting photos and autographs and such. Some hugged her in thanks for her work during the war as well and she'd just seen how they reacted to Fred and George hugging her.

With that said there were others who were just as angry at her for her part, wishing their side had won the war. She cringed in thought of what her mates would do when they saw this with their own eyes.

Shaking herself from these thoughts she reached for both their hands and led them through the store to the back where they would spend the hours at work together.

…

…

**AN: Well there is your update. Sorry it took this long but that polar vortex kicked our asses big time lol. Luckily we weren't part of the over 60,000 Hoosiers that lost power, but we did lose phone, internet, and TV for a good deal of time. I could get a connection for minutes at a time every now and again but that was it. The kids are still out of school almost a week after we were hit with the foot of snow and ice. Everyone has cabin fever big time so when we had to go to the store last night my car was full of neighbors lol. Not everyone has been able to dig their cars out yet and some who have are unable to open the frozen shut doors of their cars lol.**

**Anyway, that's the news on the winter storm that walloped us and thank you to all of you who sent well wishes for our safety during the storm, I appreciated all of them. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, this is the fastest I have gotten this number of reviews per chapter in all my stories so thank you so much! Please remember to keep the reviews coming and I hope you all enjoy the update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I know, I know it is sad, I so wish I did!

_**Chapter 5**_

Today was Hermione's day off from work and she was spending some much needed girl time with Ginny, Luna, and Lavender Brown whom the girls had become close with after the war.

They all decided to just spend the day swimming in the lake and lazing around bathing in the sun. The four were all sitting on a blanket eating a picnic lunch Mrs. Weasley and Luna had packed earlier before they left.

"So Hermione," Lavender said. "Tell us all what it's like to have two amazingly gorgeous men lusting after you!"

The girls all giggled and sighed at the same time.

"Well, _it is _an amazing ego boost that's for sure. But it's more than that, it feels unbelievable. I don't know how to describe what I feel actually, I haven't ever felt exactly this way and it's only been a week. Also, it's helped me so much as far as the ass hat goes." She told all of them.

The circle became tense as they thought about the man she was referring to as they'd all tried to help her get over him.

"If they can get you past the hurt he caused then I for one will love them for that alone!" Ginny said with a growl of anger, thinking of him.

Hermione sighed, and her eyes teared up as they usually did when he was mentioned. Seeing this, Luna stepped in quickly.

"So, how are the orgasms when two Veela mates push you over the edge?" She asked knowing it would make Hermione forget about him.

"Luna! First, that's private! Second, I wouldn't know yet, I told you I wanted to wait until I was in love." Hermione said not even a little shocked by Luna's question as she tended to just say whatever popped into her mind.

"What?" Ginny gasped. "Hermione, they are Veela!"

"Yes, I'm aware." She answered drolly.

"Hermione, don't you know what happens when a Veela doesn't make love with his/her mate?" Lavender asked seriously.

Hermione looked around slowly at the faces of her friends, an uncomfortable feeling growing inside her. Feeling like they knew something she didn't was a rarity for Hermione.

"What are you on about?" She asked them.

Luna being the magical creature expert of the three of them answered. "'Mione, how much do you know about being a Veela mate?"

"Look, I know we have to make love, but they said they were fine waiting until I could fall in love with both of them!" Hermione was flustered.

"They didn't tell her!" Ginny proclaimed to the others.

"'Mione, they can die within weeks if their mate accepts but the mating and marking isn't completed. Thankfully they have a bit more time because you haven't accepted but not much. You will have to be with them soon if you don't want them to pass." Luna answered and watched all the color leave Hermione's face.

Misunderstanding the reason she reached over to pat her friend's hand just as Molly and Mrs. Malfoy apparated right next to the group of girls.

"Hermione dear, Mrs. Malfoy needs to speak with you privately." Molly urged and Hermione got to her feet as her stomach clenched in dread.

Narcissa Malfoy, pureblood elitist; reached right over and took Hermione's hand and led her away from the other girls.

"Hermione, I need to know what has happened between you and the boys." She asked. "We're trying to locate Lorena but she's missing, not to worry about her, it's nothing new. Both Draco and Blaise collapsed at lunch today…"

"What?" Hermione gasped, a single tear working down her cheek.

"I don't know the cause, I'm sorry. Lucius was sending for the healer and I volunteered to come get you. We need to go back to the manor, I'm sorry to have to ask you to come back to my home knowing what you went through but I think they need you." Narcissa said wringing her hands in worry for her son and godson.

"Oh Godric, this is all my fault! They didn't tell me Mrs. Malfoy, I swear I didn't know!" Hermione said almost begging for understanding.

"What do you mean my dear, this isn't your fault."

"It is though! We haven't sealed the bond." She said to her mate's mother. "I am not even sure I can. You see there is something the guys don't know and it's in the way."

"Alright Hermione, if this is what the issue is then the healer will be able to make them comfortable. How about you and I go somewhere else alone and we can discuss this, one Veela mate to the other?" Narcissa offered feeling a little relieved. This she could handle now knowing what the problem with the boys was.

Hermione nodded and headed off to tell the others.

…

…

Once she had told the girls she was leaving and gone to change out of her bikini Hermione had side along apparated Narcissa to a small nature park near where she'd grown up.

They walked over to a large boulder sitting beside a peaceful, isolated pond Hermione had found when she was 12 years old and had her first stirrings of a crush on Ron. She used to come here and think about her troubles and decide how to deal with things.

"Alright Hermione, it is okay to call you that?" Narcissa asked politely and Hermione nodded with a small smile, her eyes still holding worry for the guys. "Now can you tell me what the trouble is, I might be able to help? Plus I would like it if you called me Cissa rather than Mrs. Malfoy all the time, it's too formal for family."

"If I do tell you can you keep it between the two of us?" Hermione asked; she really wanted to talk to somebody who could understand her position.

"You have my word."

"Alright, wow this is hard; I am in love with someone else and I have been for over a year." Hermione rushed through the explanation.

"Oh dear, this is a complication for sure."

"Exactly! I'm not with him anymore, it's just that those feelings don't just disappear because you find out two other guys have chosen you for their mate."

Narcissa looked into her eyes. "Can I ask what happened and why you aren't with this other man?"

"Adrian. I was dating Adrian Pucey, I'm sure you know his parents." She paused and watched Narcissa's eyes light up in surprise and recognition.

"Ah, I see; young Mr. Pucey has quite a reputation." Narcissa answered with the beginnings of understanding about what must have happened to Hermione's relationship. Hermione just snorted at that.

"Yes, and I thought he had changed. I'm so intelligent when it comes to other things but I'm complete shit at relationships." She paused and started to blush and apologize for her choice of language but Narcissa waved it off with a laugh.

"Anyway, when we met I just fell so hard for him. He seemed to understand that I wanted to wait for a physical relationship until I was in love with him. Then I did fall in love with him but for some reason I _couldn't_ have sex. I don't even really know what was holding me back but I just couldn't do it." She said frustrated.

"That would be the bond Hermione. Even though the three of you didn't know you were destined for each other, fate did. For some reason the mates of Veela are unable to take that step until they are with the Veela mate, every mate in history has been a virgin unless they've been raped." Narcissa told her kindly.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot." Hermione said with relief to finally have an answer to what had bothered her for so long. "The reason Adrian and I broke up was that I walked in on him and another girl having sex. He tried to talk his way around it but I had just told him I loved him for the first time the night before and he said he loved me too. I haven't been able to get over it or trust anyone enough to date since then."

"Honey I am deeply sorry you had to go through that. I can guarantee though that you won't ever have to go through it again. We're very lucky women being the mates of a Veela in that we will never have to worry about another woman coming between us and our mates. You can put your trust in the hands of Blaise and Draco Hermione, they won't hurt you. Also, I believe you should tell them." Narcissa said.

"I know that they won't cheat and I really don't mean to be rude or forward but you can't say they won't hurt me because they are Veela. Didn't it hurt you that your husband chose to follow Voldemort and landed in Azkaban?" She asked a little bit nervously not sure how Narcissa would react but she needed to know how Veela mates interacted.

Narcissa teared up and cleared her throat. "Honestly that's between me and my husband, but yes it did hurt. However, it wasn't his intention ever to hurt his family and he did the best he could to make it right in the end."

Duly chastised Hermione apologized and they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you something very personal? You're the only one I can ask." Hermione said with a blush on her cheeks.

"You can ask me anything but I can't say whether I can answer until I hear the question." Narcissa said curiously.

"Well, it's just that…err, that is, what is the mating and bonding like? I mean, I know obviously what happens; but I wonder more about what it _feels_ like. Not the physical stuff, I know that will be uncomfortable at first but I want to know the emotional feeling."

Narcissa smiled gently, "Hermione it feels like you're the most cherished person on earth, at least it felt that way for me."

Hermione smiled at her. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy for helping me today. I think now though I want to go see Draco and Blaise. Do you mind?"

"Let's go, they need you now." She smiled back and the two of them held hands as Narcissa side along apparated Hermione this time.

…

…

When they arrived at the Manor Narcissa started to lead Hermione up the grand staircase to Draco's wing of the manor. Half way there they met Lucius and the healer who was getting ready to leave.

"Miss Granger." Lucius said nodding his head at her.

"Hello." She said back…this was going to be awkward and uncomfortable for a while, this cordiality with Lucius Malfoy.

"How are Draco and Blaise, Lucius?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"I was beginning to worry about you; I didn't realize it would take so long to find Miss Granger." He said. "The boys are much the same although they've been given calming and sleeping draughts."

The healer stepped in at this point, "They need to complete the mating bonds. Miss Granger, it's lovely to meet you and I wish it were under better circumstances. As it is, they are running out of time. I'm sorry but at this point there is nothing I can do to help them other than giving them the potions. For right now the best thing you can do is give them physical contact until they are both strong enough to do the mating bonds."

"So, if I lie in bed with them both and I don't know, cuddle I guess would that help?" She asked a little confused.

"That is exactly my suggestion." The healer nodded.

"Are they in the same room or separate?" Hermione asked Lucius.

"They are each in their own rooms." Lucius said but at Hermione's confused look he explained. "Blaise has spent much of his life outside of school living here so he has his own room."

"I see. Is it possible to bring Blaise into Draco's room, I could lie down in the middle and cuddle them both on either side that way." Hermione asked.

Narcissa clapped both her hands liking that solution to the problem. She called a house elf to have Blaise moved then took Hermione straight to Draco's room and left her at the door. This was a private moment for the three of them and Narcissa didn't need to be there so she went to help the elf bring Blaise to Hermione.

Taking a deep breath Hermione opened his door. Later she would be able to talk about how the deep brown painted walls felt warm and inviting. How the sitting area felt cozy with fluffy white furniture that invited you to curl up with a good book by the fire.

The thing that stole her attention right away was the giant king size bed to the left of the door. It had a brown and white plaid duvet, but it also had a very ill looking Draco and she felt her heart skip a beat looking at him.

Suppressing a sob behind her hand Hermione moved towards him. Once she reached the side of the bed she kicked off her shoes and climbed over him to reach the middle with him on her right side.

She had just gotten herself settled in when Blaise was levitated in by Narcissa and the elf; levitating an object as heavy as Blaise could wear a person out, with the elf helping though it wouldn't drain Narcissa too much.

Once Blaise was laid on Hermione's left side the other two quietly left the room. She reached out and took hold of both of their hands on either side of her; when she touched them they both turned to her in their sleep.

Hermione spent the next couple hours snugly wrapped up in their arms as they all slept. Once they both woke up she was going to lay into them for not telling her the truth about what would happen. Then she would kiss them both for trying to be chivalrous, it did mean so much to her that they did this idiotic thing!

…

…

They all slept the night through though Hermione did wake a few times in the night because the room was unfamiliar to her and she always had a few rough nights' sleep when she went somewhere new.

The first to wake was Draco who felt a bit better than the last time he was conscious. He smelled her immediately and started nuzzling her neck in the way she'd come to think of as his greeting, and it's what he did when he needed her comfort.

Just a few minutes later Blaise was burying his face into her hair which is what _he_ did for the same reasons.

"Hey. When did you get here?" Blaise asked in a croaky voice.

"Good morning you idiots!" Hermione said sternly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Draco smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" She asked.

"Because we wanted you to be comfortable with it when the time came and you were ready." Draco answered defensively

"We are going to spend today together, we're going to get to know a bunch of things about each other and then tonight we're finishing the bond. While I can't say I am in love with either of you yet, I _do_ have strong feelings and that will be enough for now." Hermione said and found she meant every word; she did have feelings for them.

"Are you sure 'Mione?" Blaise asked her hopefully.

She could see the excitement in both their eyes and couldn't help the blush the spread across her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have something I need to tell you guys any way and I'm not sure how you will take it. But before we go any further in this relationship you need to know the truth." She answered them knowing that what she told them might just change everything.

…

…

**AN: Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You guys rock! All the support this story is receiving has me smiling all the time and I get so happy when it's posting day! I can't wait to see the reviews so keep em coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, the split wins! I will post the first half and split the chapter into part 1 and part 2. The next half will be posted tomorrow or the next day. I am splitting it at the point Hermione gets ready for their dinner which will make sense once you get finished with this part! Thanks to everyone who gave me their opinion!**

_**Chapter 6**_

Hermione kissed both of her mates good morning before hopping out of Draco's bed and heading for his en-suite bathroom for a long luxurious bath before this stressful day ahead of her.

Once she was in the bathroom Draco cast a mufliato at the door and turned to Blaise with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You do realize that was the first time she initiated affection with either of us don't you? A smirk planted firmly on his happy face.

Blaise slapped his hand to Draco's and shared a handshake in congratulations for them both for the progress they'd made with their Hermione.

"Man I am telling you Draco I have never felt like this before, I mean ever! To be honest with you there was a time during the war where I didn't think you or I would be given the chance to love when it was all over." Blaise shook his head sadly, "Now look at us, both in love with the same girl and we are getting the chance to earn her love in return."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. "Look, why don't we get our things and get ready in the other bathrooms so we have more time with her when she's done."

They both headed in different directions, Draco to get his things and use a guest bathroom and Blaise just headed to his own room to get ready for the day there.

…

…

Hermione climbed out of the bath feeling much better and having decided to take Cissa's advice and tell the boys about Adrian. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe hanging on the back of the door; it was ridiculously large on her making her think of how much bigger Draco was than her.

She smiled and went back to the bedroom to find her clothes that Cissa was going to have sent back up once they were clean. Sure enough her jeans and t-shirt were waiting for her on his bed and the boys were nowhere to be found. She assumed they'd gone to use other bathrooms and she dressed quickly before they could return.

Blaise was the first to make it back and she smiled as he walked through the door. She got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. As soon as her lips met his she felt that jolt in her spine she always felt with her guys and she leaned further into him.

Blaise pulled her even tighter to him as he bumped the kiss up a notch. When she felt his tongue push into her mouth she met him halfway and moaned. She loved kissing Blaise, he tasted so good to her, it was a cool, clean taste she would never give up.

Slowly she pulled back and just stood there hugging him for a minute. Clearing her throat she started to talk to him while they waited for Draco.

"Blaise can I tell you something?" She asked nervously.

"You can tell me anything, my bella. He answered.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Beauty, love. It means my beauty, for you are my beautiful mate." He answered and kissed her cheek before sitting on the couch and pulling her down on his lap. She cuddled into him and laid her head on his shoulder before she told him her thoughts.

"I'm a little afraid to tell you and Draco what I have to tell you today." She whispered nervously.

He reached his hand up and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "I promise bella, you can tell us anything. What are you afraid will happen?"

"I guess I'm afraid you'll both be angry with me or you'll change your minds." She told him.

It was Draco who answered though as he'd walked in for the tail end of the conversation. "Won't happen Hermione, we'll always love you." He said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Draco! I didn't know you were back." Hermione said as she got back on her feet and hugged him. She leaned up to kiss his cheek but he wasn't having any of that.

Instead he turned his head and kissed her stirring up the butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach. She was highly flustered by the time he released her and had to shake her head to come back to reality.

"So, how about we eat some breakfast and then take a walk, I'd rather get the part I have to tell you guys over with sooner rather than later." She sighed.

They each held her hand as they walked down to the dining room to eat breakfast.

…

…

After breakfast the three of them headed out to the garden to find a spot to sit and have the most important discussion yet. Hermione was nervous and a million dragonflies burst into dance in her stomach, it had to be dragonflies because it felt much bigger than butterflies!

They stopped in a small circular clearing with a bench in the middle surrounded by magical flowers. They opted to sit in the grass in a triangle formation so that they were all facing each other and yet still touching at the same time.

Hermione took a deep breath and dug deep for her courage. "So I have to tell you both something that is going to hurt you both, but Cissa said that I should be honest before we do the mating and I trust her opinion on this."

The boys squeezed her hand to comfort her and let her know they were listening.

"Three months ago I broke up with my first love. It ended really badly when I walked in on him having sex with another girl and I haven't quite gotten over it. Not the hurt and not the love, so you see; I am still in love with someone else." She said in a rather blunt fashion afraid she wouldn't be able to get it out any other way for fear of hurting them.

Hurt them it did indeed. She reached out and brought them to her shoulder in an awkward hug as they keened their hurt out loudly.

"I'm so sorry, but you needed to know the truth. However, there is another piece to the story you haven't heard yet so please let me finish." She comforted.

Draco and Blaise took deep breathes to try and control the Veela screaming hurt inside both of them. Once they had control they both looked up at their mate.

She cupped both their cheek, "I do already have very strong feelings for both of you. I am ready to take it to the next level and commit myself to you both fully. I can say I love you both, but I'm not ready to say that I am in love with you. I'm sure it will just take time but I am also sure it can happen now." She blushed as she said this.

"Draco, your mum is incredible. She helped me get my thoughts, and fears, and feelings in order yesterday before we came here just by listening and giving me her thoughts one Veela mate to another, and it helped me so much. She's the one who made me understand that I should tell you both about Adrian and….." She told Draco, but was interrupted by both her guys jumping suddenly to their feet.

"Adrian?" Blaise growled.

"Adrian, as in Pucey?" Draco growled at the same time.

'_Oh dear!' _Hermione thought.

"Wait! Sit down, both of you. We're not done talking!" Hermione huffed.

The boys pouted but sat back down. This time it was the Veela making them sit and listen as both Draco and Blaise wanted nothing more than to hunt down their fellow Slytherin and punish him for breaking a pureblood but more importantly a Slytherin law!

"This is _my_ heartbreak to deal with and not something for you two to hunt him down over! Harry and Ron already dealt with him anyway I'm sure." At that the 2 Veela and the guys began growling in 100% agreement, she was theirs to take care of, not Potter and Weaselbee.

"Ugh! If you can't control yourselves I'm leaving." She said and got to her feet.

She'd only gotten two steps away when they each had a hand and apologized.

"Hermione, we're sorry, really!" Blaise said.

"You just have to understand some things from our point of view as well. We will explain it all once you're finished with everything you wanted to say to us, fair?" Draco asked.

"Fine, but any more penis swinging and chest pounding and I am out of here." She swore.

The guys laughed at that and the three made their way back to where they were and sat.

"Hermione, is there anything else that you wanted to say?" Blaise asked sweetly.

"No, for now I just had to tell you my feelings and also about Adrian. Also keep in mind that you both already know I'm a virgin so obviously things didn't go that far with him." She said, she didn't think it would help anything if she told them that she went to Adrian that day to let him know she thought she was ready, no that wouldn't help anything at all!

"Alright, now you need to know something to understand our reaction. Not just the whole Veela thing, but Pucey just violated a very sacred rule amongst purebloods and Slytherins especially!" Draco said.

Blaise continued, "See, what we'll tell you can't be told to anyone else alright? There_ is _an ancient society of Pureblood Only society at play here whether the rest of our community likes it or not."

"Exactly, and you must agree to keep the secret or we can't tell you." Draco said.

At her nod he spoke again, "First, there is a rule you can add to a marriage and binding ceremony that requires fidelity. Most pureblood marriages don't have it however because our society punishes infidelity so completely that it guarantees that nobody cheats on a spouse."

Hermione just raised a brow at the statement.

Blaise rubbed her back when he noticed her hackles rise and chuckled.

"Hermione just let us finish before you start your feminist ranting about antiquated ideas of fidelity laws." He laughed.

She harrumphed. "Fine."

"Even more sacred than that is the Slytherin laws of chivalry and loyalty." Draco said and he watched her perk up at that.

"Once the sorting is finished at Hogwarts and students all leave for the houses after the feast, there is another ceremony down in the dungeons. Our children when we have them and they go to school will have to participate in this same ancient ceremony as well." Draco began.

Hermione interrupted, "Why on Earth will they have to do that, they'll be Gryffindor!" She said confidently.

The boys just snorted at that. "No child of mine would ever be lacking in sneakiness and cunning enough to not land Slytherin. But you're interrupting again and we'll never finish if you keep doing that Hermione." Blaise nodded agreement with Draco.

"Fine, continue." She sighed.

"So anyway, once inside the Slytherin house common room as Draco said, a ceremony commences. Slytherins are expected to be loyal above all the other houses because the other houses team up against us. If we don't have each other then we end up alone."

"That's not true!" Hermione said.

"If you believe that then you're being naïve Hermione. Just watch when we return to school in a few months and you will see it." Draco pointed out.

"Anyway!" Blaise said before an argument about House unity at Hogwarts could begin. "The rules for Slytherin house are Loyalty, respect, chivalry, and fidelity."

"Much like pureblood society rules, the punishment for broken rules is much the same, you are shunned completely and never earn your way back in, it's final." Draco finished.

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" Hermione pointed out.

"No. It is the way it is, and what punishment is a true punishment if you can earn back what you lost. The lesson is learned by example and the rest of Slytherin pays attention and follows the rules for fear of being alone against the rest of the school." Blaise answered her.

"You may not agree with it considering your Gryffindor qualities that make you a part of that House, but it is the law in our world and it must be learned and followed."

"Loyalty to other Slytherin first, purebloods second, and Wizarding community third. Respect for elders including students in upper grades. Chivalry, the boys act as gentlemen towards the girls and the girls act the way a lady should. Fidelity means that should you choose to date in Slytherin you remain loyal to the person you are with, if your feelings change and you want another you end the current relationship first, you don't cheat." Draco finished the long explanation.

"So you see, Pucey broke the rules of Chivalry, Fidelity, and respect. Respect because he's left Hogwarts and broken the Pureblood society rule of fidelity whether you were married or not and by breaking that he disrespected our society." Blaise told her.

"But if you talked to mother about all this then I'm sure she's already set the wheels in motion for his punishment." Draco pointed out.

"Zia Cissa will make sure punishment is handed out, as is her responsibility being the first one informed of the break. Don't look like that; she couldn't tell you because it was up to us to explain the way things work in our world, not her." Blaise told her.

"The thing is Hermione, once we're done with school you're going to have to learn all of this to be with us in society. They will accept you even if you are Muggleborn because of the high place my parents and Blaise's mum hold inside our community." At her worried look Draco rubbed her knee. "Don't worry; mother will make sure you're prepared before you are introduced with us."

Blaise nodded and Hermione decided to change the subject, overwhelmed with all the information!

"I get it and I accept even if I don't agree with it all! Besides, that isn't the only problem I had, Adrian that is." She said.

"Look, I don't want to insult you or your family Draco, but once our bond is finished we'll have to live together, correct?" She asked.

The guys nodded.

"Right, so there is no way possible I can live here. I can control my panic while visiting by avoiding two certain places but I can't live here." She said panicking a little at the thought.

Draco flinched as he was reminded what happened to his mate in his own home by his aunt.

"Right, well I think I have a solution if you both can agree." Blaise said. "I know Draco has other properties as we both have quite a few, but for now until we're done with school we can all stay at my townhouse in London."

At his suggestion Hermione's face lit up. That was all it took for the boys as her happiness is most important to them.

"That works for me!" She said relieved. "Except after school is finished, I want a wedding and I want the three of us to go out and buy our own place. One that isn't connected to our past, but is our future together and I will pay for my part!"

"Did you not listen Hermione?" Draco said frustrated. "We can agree and will agree to all of that, but if you make us agree with you paying, you're asking us to break the rule of chivalry!"

"Bella, we can't let you pay! Think of it like this, if we're married together, our money is yours so in all respects you are paying for it, but the money can't come from your personal vault or your paycheck if you choose to work." Blaise pleaded.

Hermione stared at the two of them in frustration at first, but then she noted their sincerity and worry. They would break these rules and set themselves up for punishment if she demanded. She wouldn't let that happen to them though as they'd already face certain things because they fell for a Muggleborn, it was enough.

"Fine. You should know though that I am definitely going to work as I've already saved quite a bit of money and set up some meetings for financial backing for a business once I graduate." She informed them.

"What is it you want to do; I always assumed you would work in the law enforcement side of the Ministry with your two sidekicks." Draco said with a smile at her raised eyebrow when he referred to Harry and Ron.

"You would have been right too, before the war. Since the loss and torture of so many Muggles and families of Muggleborns that has changed." She said sadly.

The guys patted her hand in sympathy.

"At least I was able to save my parents and with time our relationship can be what it was before I changed their memories. They just have to learn to trust me again that I won't use magic against them." She smiled confidently.

"Anyway, no I won't join the ministry now. I want to open my own business that builds and decorates homes both in Wizarding and the Muggle worlds." She explained.

They just raised their eyebrow in question, neither saw her as a construction contractor!

"Please let me finish. I proved over the last year that I am exceptionally gifted at protection charms and spells. It's how I kept Harry, Ron and I safe while we were out looking for the different Horcruxes. The ONLY time we were caught was Harry's fault not mine." She bragged a little.

"So I want to build and decorate homes for people and work protection charms into the homes as they are built so that God forbid we go to war again, at least some people will have magical protection even if they never know it. I've worked out a charm that will let their electrical gadgets work even with the magic in place, with Mr. Weasley's help." She told them.

Blaise reached over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips followed by Draco doing the same.

"You are a beautiful witch Hermione Granger, inside and out" Blaise complimented warmly and she blushed.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Will you allow us to be involved?" Draco asked all business now as he made plans already in his head.

"Really?" She asked in excitement. "You would want to be involved?"

"Absolutely. Not only is it a worthy idea, it is going to blow up quickly into a success. People will be lined up Hermione, especially here in our world." Draco said. "You would be surprised at how many people are awful with those charms and spells."

"What if we partnered then?" She asked. "I would obviously take the Muggle side which is what interests me the most, with Arthur Weasley as a fourth partner. Then you two can do the Wizarding side together, and it's split into twos and none of us are working alone."

"Great idea, but how much does he know really about Muggles?" Blaise asked.

Hermione laughed so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. She gasped, "He has driven Harry and I to hide from him sometimes in the past because he won't quit until all his questions are answered. He knows more about Muggles than most people, including Muggleborns!"

"Has he agreed yet?" Draco asked.

"I still have to talk to him, he doesn't even know." She said honestly.

"Well, tomorrow we could all go meet with him if he agrees and get everything rolling so that it's ready to go when we finish school." He suggested to Hermione and Blaise.

"Alright, I will owl him and make sure he's available if you're both really serious." She asked and they nodded. "Okay, it's settled. I'm so glad you didn't want me to be a stay at home society wife!"

"That just isn't you Hermione!" Blaise said confidently while Draco just smiled at her.

"Well, so far we've covered my past, our present living situation, our future career together, our future personally together, and now that just leaves one thing." She said nervously.

The boys could smell her fear and wondered what this one last thing could possibly be if it was something that caused this much fear. As such the two Veela became instantly on guard.

"The mating, I'm ready to hear what exactly will happen tonight." She said.

"Hermione," Draco said very gently, "Why don't we just let it happen tonight and we'll show you everything you will need instead of making it a blow by blow discussion."

"Alright. In the meantime, how about you two come with me to get my things and we can go to the townhouse now. Plus Mr. Weasley is home today so we can talk to him while we're there instead of waiting for tomorrow."

"Sounds fine to me, just let me pop over and make sure the townhome is prepared for when we get there. Then I will be right back." Blaise said.

"While you're gone Hermione and I will inform my parents that we're moving out." Draco answered Blaise.

With that the three got up and went about their missions.

…

…

Blaise returned a few minutes after Draco and Hermione were finished talking to his parents who took the news rather well.

The three of them then spent some time packing everything Draco would need for their summer together and then they left Malfoy Manor with Hermione apparating them to the Burrow.

Things went well at the Burrow and Arthur readily agreed to leave his job at the Ministry and join the business with them once they finished school.

After that they all headed to their new home for the summer with Blaise.

…

…

When they arrived at the townhouse Hermione gasped in awe. She had expected the normal two levels but this had four floors! It was a deep brown stone building with a small garden in front with pretty Muggle flowers and a well-manicured grassy area.

Once inside she loved the foyer area with slate gray tiling and light gray walls with dark wood trimmings.

Blaise offered to give them a tour of the townhome and Hermione loved the kitchen and library especially. This home wasn't necessarily decorated to Hermione's taste but had a warm contemporary feel throughout and she knew she'd be comfortable here until school started.

Blaise came to a halt at a door on the fourth floor which looked as if it was the only room on this floor.

"This is the master suite and I've returned it to its original white décor so that you could fix it up the way you want it while we're here Hermione. I need to speak with Draco alone for a while and thought you could change this room while we're gone. There are three house elves that work here, for pay by the way, although they refused vacations. You can call for them if you need help and they will come right away. Their names are Gizzy, Sweetie, and Sajorn." He suggested.

At her nod of agreement the three parted ways.

Draco and Blaise headed for the study on the second floor and settled in the arm chairs by the fireplace though being the start of summer a fire was unneeded.

"So what is concerning you enough to pull us away from her?" Draco asked getting right to business.

"There are decisions we need to make for the mating tonight, things that would intimidate our mate because she's inexperienced in this area Draco. Such as which one of us will actually take her virginity." Blaise said. "Obviously we are neither one the same size and the smaller of the two should do it so as to lessen her pain, I think. Things of that nature."

They talked over everything and decided that since Draco was slightly smaller in girth though bigger in length it would be better for entering her anally the first time and that Blaise would actually take her virginity.

They decided on how to prepare her and make her the most comfortable which was part of the reason Blaise had let her design the room while they were away. This way the room would be done in a way to ultimately make her more comfortable and at home.

Two hours passed before they headed up to the room to check on their mate and bring her down to the candlelight dinner they had set up in the dining room.

They stopped and looked around their new room intrigued at all that she had accomplished in two hours' time.

The walls were a very deep purple as were the curtains around the king sized bed in the middle of the furthest wall, sat between two windows with the same curtains as the bed.

The duvet was a light lavender color while the bed had deep purple silk sheets and the pillowcases matched the sheets but had light lavender outlines of a dragonfly in the center.

The floors were a mahogany hardwood but had fluffy, shaggy, white throw carpets underneath the bed and the cozy white furniture surrounding the fireplace.

It was a feminine room and comforting instead of being girly so that they would be comfortable here as well.

The en-suite bathroom was a contrast of slate and glass. Slate tiling that was so gray as to appear almost black covered the floor and the lower half of the shower, while a creamy white glass tiling took up the upper part of the shower.

That same glass tile was used as a back splash on the countertop wall and the sink was a trough style in black. The black granite counter and old fashioned iron claw foot tub finished the look and the glass door on the shower fit right in.

"This is glorious Hermione!" Draco said and kissed her in thanks.

"Thank you. I enjoy doing this which is part of why I want to do it for my career." She said.

"Well, as lovely as this is bella, we would like for you to come to dinner with us. We've set it up in the time we've been gone. Are you hungry?" Blaise asked with a smile. He laughed as her stomach answered with a growl.

"I could eat something." She said with a chuckle. "I would like to clean up first though; can I meet you both down there?"

The boys each kissed her cheek, "See you soon." Draco whispered and they left her alone.

Hermione set about getting pretty for a night that would change her life forever.

…

…

**AN2: I think splitting it was the right decision, in the end before editing the chapter was close to 10,000 words which is extraordinarily long, so I hope you enjoyed part 1!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I finished early so you get it quicker and thank you everyone who weighed in on the decision to split these chapters up. Now, as warned in chapter 1 and by the M rating on the story, this is a very adult chapter with smutty lemons. Now as you review please keep in mind that I'm a lemon virgin so to speak and would appreciate any constructive criticism, but please let's not be mean about it, okie dokie! **

**Before I start the chapter I want to address a question asked of me in PM that I considered at length. I'm sure others have picked up on this as well which is why I'm addressing it here. In the story so far, I know it **_**seems **_**as if she is building a more intimate relationship with Blaise and the reason is twofold. It will be clearer later in the story so I won't address plot here, but the other reason I have already mentioned in another AN, for some reason this Blaise is special to me. His character is softer than Draco, with less history with Hermione so I think it would naturally be easier for her to build an intimate relationship with him, rather than Draco. Also, please don't count out my Draco; he's quite a cunning fighter, yeah! Trust me, she has a special relationship with each of them and while it appears as if she favors Blaise, she doesn't favor either and neither one of them feel she neglects them. There, does that help the question? If not, you will get answers further into the story, please remember this is a very long story, we still have the year of Hogwarts ahead and then maybe a few years after that as they build their family and business! Hang in there with me, I promise it will all be clear!**

**Oh the nerves are shaking for this one, might as well dive in, yes? Here goes!**

…

…

_**Chapter 7**_

Hermione took her shower and spent some time with hair potions so that when her hair was dry it would be at its softest. She applied lotion so her skin would be soft to the touch.

When she was finished she made sure to put her prettiest underwear and bra on so she wouldn't embarrass herself.

When she'd dressed in a casual sundress she went to the dining room in a daze. She took in the ambiance and she remembered how sweet she thought it all was but she was in a fog really until they made it back to the bedroom.

Then everything came roaring back to life very fast, she was so scared and nervous about this. She was very ready for it, that wasn't what she was nervous about, it was the fact that the only males to see her naked since she'd been in nappies were doctors and healers. They certainly didn't look at her with the heated, lust filled eyes her two mates were looking at her with right this minute.

Her cheeks flamed color as she looked at Blaise then Draco.

"Hermione, I know you're very nervous about this but I promise you we'll be very gentle and you will love every minute save one second that will hurt just a tiny bit." Draco promised while he lovingly stroked her cheek with a single finger.

Meanwhile Blaise walked behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

Hermione nodded at Draco unsure her voice would work and then leaned into him. She reached onto her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

Draco held her tighter to him and deepened the kiss enjoying the feeling of her tongue playing with his. He touched his tongue to the roof of her mouth earning a deep moan from his mate that made his cock twitch in response; he was so hard for her.

While Draco was busy kissing Hermione Blaise had begun kissing and sucking and biting her neck with little nips and he let his hands climb upwards until he had both of her amazing breasts in his hands molding them as she moaned.

Draco had been busy as well while they kissed and had removed her dress without her feeling it until the air hit her skin.

She pulled back and gasped at the feelings Blaise and his wonderful hands caused. When she opened her eyes she found Draco just staring at her with Blaise behind her and his hands kneading her body. Draco's eyes burned with desire for her, but she thought maybe some of that burning was for Blaise as well.

Draco smiled at her and returned and he watched her eyes as he let one finger glide from her throat slowly down her body, over her collarbone, then the valley between her breasts. Down the center of her abdomen the finger continued its journey until it reached the top seam of her knickers.

Draco raised an eyebrow in question to her at this point, still in silence and as Blaise carefully removed her bra and pinched her nipple.

She nodded to Draco feeling like she was going to explode from the pleasure the two of them were bringing her. She reached one arm over her head and grabbed a fistful of Blaise's hair and turned her head to snog him senseless.

Draco slipped the underwear off his mate and touched her clit making her moan and pant into Blaise's mouth. Blaise broke the kiss and shared a look with Draco who nodded.

Blaise turned Hermione and picked her up bridal style loving the feel of his mate naked in his arms. He carried her to their bed and laid her down gently.

Both Draco and Blaise began to take their own clothes off as Hermione watched the beauty before her. Her men were nothing short of gorgeous.

Draco the blond angel was on the thinner side but very well cut and muscled. She longed to bite his nipple while he cried out.

Blaise was simply enormous! Once he was down to boxers and she could see the tent his dick made she could tell that was enormous as well.

She reached out and wrapped her hands around each of their cocks the way Adrian had liked in their make out sessions. Both of them groaned in pleasure and crawled onto the bed on either side of her.

They removed her hand from each of them; they had decided that since it was her first time it would be all about her.

Draco leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth while his hand massaged the other breast and pinched and rolled the nipple.

Meanwhile Blaise was kissing a path up her body and had reached her inner thigh, Hermione suddenly clamped her legs shut.

"Shhh bella, open your legs and let me taste you!" He growled.

Draco then leaned up to kiss her again to distract her. She had to be very ready before they could complete the bond and since it was her first time oral pleasure would help make everything easier.

Hermione forced herself to relax and open up to them both. When she first felt Blaise's hot mouth on her she screamed into Draco's mouth in pleasure.

"That's our girl! Do you like my mouth on your pretty, pink pussy bella?" Blaise raised his head from his banquet to ask.

Hermione again moaned and he grinned as he returned to his feast. She tasted glorious to him and felt the need to share her taste with Draco when she came hard.

Blaise leaned up and was unembarrassed to lightly kiss Draco to share her essence making Draco groan at her taste.

"'Mione you taste so good. Next time I am going to be the one to eat you up and make you scream your pleasure, love."

Blaise picked Hermione up at this point and rolled her on top of him. Draco moved his fingers down her body and flicked her clit with his thumb at the same time he sank one, then two fingers into her making her mindless.

"Bella, sometimes it is easier for a woman her first time when she is on top. This way you control how slow or fast we go once we reach the point you feel discomfort." Blaise said.

Hermione nodded and let instinct take over as she mounted him. Draco grabbed Blaise's cock in his hand and lined it up with her opening while smearing her juices over her puckered hole in back preparing her for his own invasion with her own juices.

Hermione decided to just get it over with and sank all the way home on top of Blaise and cried out once he was fully impaled.

"Shhh, stay still love, until the pain passes." Draco advised while reaching up and kissing her shoulders.

"I'm okay, it just burns a bit." She promised.

Blaise reached up and kneaded her breasts again to stimulate her and it worked. She leaned down to kiss him and they both hissed in pleasure at the movement. Wanting to feel that again Hermione started rocking on him fully enjoying herself now that the burning had lessened considerably.

Draco meanwhile inserted one finger into her ass making her groan again and clamp down. Blaise cried out in pleasure but also a little pain. She was so tight to begin with and her clamping down on his dick hurt just a small bit.

"Relax, love." Draco said and reached around to snog her heatedly as he inserted a second finger and began to scissor his fingers to prepare her.

When he felt she was as ready as possible he softly pushed her forward towards Blaise who was in sync with Draco and leaned up to kiss her to distract her from Draco's entrance.

Draco lined himself up with her ass and slowly began his entry. She was tight and it was painful for them both, Blaise reached a hand up to cup both of their cheeks in comfort until Draco nodded that he was fully in.

They stayed still with both inside her; filling her completely until she cried out.

"Please!" She begged them both.

All three of them started rocking and moving together as if they'd done this a thousand times. There was an odd sort of déjà vu moment for all of them, like their inner souls were reacquainting themselves instead of this being the first time.

Draco and Blaise could feel each other through the thin membrane that separated them and Hermione was clamping down on both as the pressure built to mind blowing proportions and she tipped over into bliss, coming with a scream for them both. They quickly followed as she clamped down on them, milking their come from their dicks until they felt dry.

Hermione felt Blaise lean forward and Draco lean in as well and felt both bites into her neck causing a second orgasm all by itself. She then bit Draco at the same time Blaise bit him and felt him come into her again before they both turned and bit into Blaise completing their triad union. Blaise was spurting inside of her again now.

Draco collapsed next to Blaise and Hermione collapsed on top of them both.

"I love you both." She said and reached up to kiss them both quickly.

"We love you too, 'Mione." Draco gasped still trying to catch his breath.

Blaise just reached out and held her to his chest in contentment.

"So, that's what I've been missing. If I had known it felt that good I would have done this a long time ago!" She exclaimed. Both Draco and Blaise started laughing.

They lay there for a while in silence just holding each other lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione spoke first. "I can feel you both, you're emotions. Blaise is peaceful and Draco you feel content and happy. How strange, I can tell whose emotions are whose, including my own."

"That happens sometimes with Veela mating. When there are only two mates they can sometimes hear each other's thoughts, but with triads that is just too many thoughts going on all the time. Usually triads just feel the emotions of their mates." Blaise explained.

"There is something else that you guys should know that I discovered during my research on Veela. You may already know, but I was too nervous to talk about this and now it may be too late to do anything." Hermione rushed out.

"You are seriously babbling Granger." Draco teased.

"I know; I tend to do that when I'm nervous. Okay, I read that 90% of Veela and their mates get pregnant during the bonding mating. Also in the case of triads as long as both males have switched places the mate will be impregnated by both causing the birth of twins, one for each mate." She told them both.

She was expecting anger that she hadn't told them beforehand so she was shocked at their grins and Draco saying:

"Time to get busy then if I want my baby as well!"

They all burst into laughter at that statement and continued discussing the whole baby situation.

"I used a spell Madame Pomfrey taught all the girls during third year but the books say that the contraception charms don't usually work. We will find out in a few weeks whether it worked or not but I thought I should warn you." She said. Then she noticed each of them squirming uncomfortably.

Sheepishly Blaise looked at her, "We already knew that Hermione. We just didn't know how to tell you either."

"Ah, that explains how you each accepted the news so well I guess." She giggled.

The rest of the night was spent sleeping or shagging. She had sex twice more with them together and once alone with each of them. It was a wonderful night for her and she was a lucky girl that they'd made sure it was as perfect as it could be her first time.

She truly was in love with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy and was finally able to admit it to herself. She couldn't find the way to tell them but she thought they knew not only because of their smiles when she said she loved them, but because they could feel her emotions.

She didn't need to specify between loving and being in love, because they just knew. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep for the final time that night cuddled between her mates warm and safe.

…

…

**AN2: There, it's done and I'm ready for critique! Should I stick with T rated stories or would you be willing to read more mature stories from me again in the future?**

**Also, I was able to edit this down so that it fit with usual chapter length and wasn't nearly as long as part one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, first I want to say thank you so much for all the kind and encouraging reviews last two chapters. I was literally terrified writing that mating and you were so wonderful about it that I will not be so nervous next time they pop up in this story. **

**Now, we are going to see the first time jump in the story and a flashback. There are a few planned jumps but nothing major. This jump takes us to the end of summer and the start of the school year.**

**This chapter will go back and forth between Blaise/Draco and Hermione as they go about their days. Also there is some major sadness to do with the mating pregnancy subject brought up last chapter so if you can't handle it, don't read this chapter but it will continue on through the story.**

…

…

_**Chapter 8**_

_Potter and Weasley,_

_We need to meet. This is about 'Mione's safety this year so don't even think of not showing up. Zabini and I will be at the Leaky Cauldron at 11am this morning._

_Malfoy_

"What do you think that's about?" Ron asked after he read the note.

"No idea but if 'Mione is in danger we don't really have a choice." Harry answered.

"Ugh, I hate that she's chosen the ferret and his sidekick to love!" Ron said. "You know we're going to be dealing with those two for forever now, right?"

Harry just laughed and sent a note saying they would meet with them.

"Guess we'll tell mum we are going to get our school things but we will have to take Gin." Ron said, not too keen on his mum knowing her 'Mione could be in danger until they knew what was going on.

"So we'll tell Ginny the truth and I will give her my Gringotts card and tell her to get some new clothes for the school year while we're meeting them. Then we'll meet back up with her after." Harry suggested.

Ron agreed and they went to hunt down Ginny and tell Mrs. Weasley they were headed to Diagon Alley later.

…

…

_We'll be there._

"Good. Now what do we tell Hermione to keep her busy while we meet with the Ass Hat Twins?" Draco wondered.

"We'll just tell her we have a business meeting with your dad to sign papers for him to handle my business dealings while we're at school. She won't want to come that way especially if Zia isn't there." Blaise suggested.

"I hate lying to her, it feels so wrong now." Draco complained.

"Hey you two." Hermione said walking into the study. "What's going on? You both feel so nervous."

"Meeting with Zio Lucius to deal with paperwork while we're at school; Draco still gets a bit tense that Zio will try to change our minds about you even though we all know his parents adore you now." Blaise lied without blinking an eye.

He didn't truly feel bad for lying about this, her safety was more important and he was only nervous that it was his mother that was the reason for her needing protection. That was why 'Mione was able to pick up that emotion out of him.

"You're both sweet, I promise that Cissa and Lucius and I are fine! I don't know if I can ever adore Lucius the way I do Cissa but this summer has been good for us building a relationship. Plus, he wants to invest in our business so much that he won't piss us off too badly right now." She laughed.

Lucius had been trying all summer to convince the three to let him in on the business but they declined. They wanted to do this on their own without family backing.

"Please, if I have to hear one more time how powerful his grandson will be I will hex him!" Draco said laughingly before catching the pained look on her face.

"'Mione, love I'm sorry, I didn't think." He hurriedly apologized.

"It's alright." She said with a tear making its way down her cheek.

"It just wasn't our time yet. I don't care what the healers say I know when it's right the babies will come. If we aren't able to have them, we'll adopt. Hell with all the money Draco and I have we'll buy them for you if we have too!" Blaise comforted.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione and Ginny had been shopping for the day and spending some quality girl time away from her mates, and Ron and Harry._

"_How did Draco and Blaise take the news you were coming without them today?" Ginny asked as they shopped._

"_They had fits of course. Right now they are worried, I feel it coming off of them in waves but they are going to have to learn sometimes I just need a girl's day!" Hermione told her._

"_They seem so much more protective now that the babies are coming along. How are you about being pregnant for the last year of school?" Gin wondered._

"_At first I was nervous about that but Professor Dumbledore was great about it, although he did feel badly about having to revoke the Head Girl title. I understand though, it wouldn't be right having a pregnant head girl." She sighed. "They've made other accommodations for us to remain together."_

"_Now though I am so happy. I love these two babies so much already and I'm only two months along!"_

"_I'm happy for you as long as you're happy, besides I'm gonna be the __**best**__ Auntie!" Ginny laughed._

_The girls had been at it for hours and Hermione was beginning to feel tired and a bit ill. "Gin, let's go get something to eat, I need to get off my feet for a bit."_

_They were at a new café in Diagon Alley when the pain began and Hermione doubled over. Waves of pain and she saw spots before her eyes before she fainted._

_Ginny rushed to her friend's side and cried out when she noticed the blood. She quickly wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and apparated them straight to St. Mungo's._

"_Help! Please, my friend she's pregnant." She cried._

_Healers rushed to hurry her friend back to a room and Ginny went to the floo to call for Blaise and Draco before then calling to the Burrow for Ron and Harry._

_They all waited in the waiting room as the healers worked on Hermione. Eventually they allowed Draco and Blaise back to see her once they had threatened to tear down the hospital if they weren't taken back._

_Hermione was in a bed with tears rolling down her cheeks but she was safe and healthy which was the most important to the boys._

"_I lost our babies." She cried and they wrapped her into their arms tightly as the three mourned their babies._

"_It's okay love, we'll have more babies." Draco comforted._

"_That's the thing though; I might not be able to carry a baby. They said the damage from being tortured so many times may have caused me to be unable. They are doing studies now because there seems to be a link between witches and wizards having fertility issues and the Crucio during the war." Hermione cried._

_Draco felt a gut wrenching sadness and more than a little guilt. It was in his home, and it was his Aunt that did this to her._

"_I promise Hermione, one way or another you will have your babies." He said as he wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her lovingly. _

_Blaise agreed and kissed the top of her head. The three of them laid there in that bed comforting each other for another three hours before the Veela would allow another human close to their mate._

_In the end the hospital had had to call upon Madame Pomfrey from Hogwarts to be allowed to check on her. Having known the healer from Hogwarts for so many years they trusted her with their mate and allowed her to check on 'Mione and make sure nothing else was wrong._

_Two days later they returned to their home and tried to get on with life. Hermione was again offered the head girl title but declined it feeling that with the miscarriage she didn't want the responsibility or added pressure. _

_She wanted an easy school year but Blaise chose to keep the Head Boy position since they could still keep the new arrangements made for them. He, Draco, and Hermione were going to have their own quarters because they agreed to Dumbledore informing the students that because they were Veela they needed to be with her._

_End Flashback_

"I promise, I'm fine. You two go ahead and meet Lucius and I will head to the shop for our last day and help the twins out. I will meet you back here after work!" Hermione urged after taking a deep cleansing breath.

She smiled and sent the boys on their way before getting lost in her thoughts. She still felt empty inside when she thought of her precious lost twins. Rationally she knew that it would make for an easier school year not being pregnant and she could take this time to finish school and set up their business. Emotionally however, it was still very painful.

Shaking these thoughts off she rushed to finish getting ready for her last day at the shop needing to keep busy. Once she was ready she apparated away with a pop to Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's to begin her work day.

…

…

When Draco and Blaise entered the Leaky Cauldron Ron and Harry were already there sitting in a booth at the back corner of the pub.

"Potter, Weasley." Draco greeted tightly. He didn't think he'd ever be completely friendly with the two, even though he remained civil as promised.

"What's this meeting about? How is 'Mione in danger?" Harry said getting straight to the point. He didn't want to be here with her mates longer than necessary.

"We aren't completely sure she is in danger to be honest. My mother has been oddly quiet all summer but I can't help feeling she's up to something. She's not happy my mate is a Muggleborn to be honest and while it was summer she knew we'd be with her all the time. At school though she knows we will have to be away from my bella more." Blaise explained.

"We know there are going to be times Hermione will be with you two away from us and we need you to be aware that something could happen." Draco said.

"Hermione is a smart witch and she knows that this is a possibility but she's got a lot on her plate right now. She's dealing with losing the babies and now she'll have school to deal with. We were hoping that between the four of us that we could work out an arrangement to keep her safe." Blaise continued.

"What kind of arrangement? You do know she'll be pissed if she finds out we're doing this behind her back, right?" Ron piped in.

"Yes, but her safety is priority so if she finds out we'll deal with it." Draco answered. "We simply want to make sure that at any given point in the year one of the four of us is with her or around her to see to her safety."

"Now, Draco was named captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and I'm assuming you received that for Gryffindork Potter, correct?" Blaise asked.

"Gryffindor you mean." Ron said. "Didn't 'Mione mention something about civility when she agreed to be your mate, because I know she mentioned it to us."

"Sorry, habit. Anyway, between the four of us we have a Head Boy, two team captains, and a prefect. Those are time consuming jobs without schoolwork thrown in so it will be hard for just the two of us to watch out for her." Blaise said.

"We're in but we should warn Ginny as well since she'll be alone with her and I won't have Gin hurt because she doesn't know to be on guard. She is as important to me as 'Mione is to you." Harry said emphatically.

"We agree Freckles should be informed but we need her to keep quiet about the arrangement because we don't need Hermione to know we're watching her." Draco agreed using the nickname they'd come up with for Ginny whom both Veela had become close with after she saved Hermione.

The next hour was spent mapping out time management and who would be with Hermione when. Blaise ended up with most of the Library sessions they knew she'd have although Ron got quite a few. He was the easy second because he could legitimately ask her to help him with the work without raising suspicion.

Once the plans were finished and they had agreed on meeting once a week in the ROR they all went their separate ways, Ron and Harry to get Gin and fill her in and Draco and Blaise went off to the shop to take Hermione out for her lunch break.

…

…

All the plans were set in motion and none of the boys noticed that there was somebody in the booth next to theirs listening in to the entire conversation. She hurried out of the Leaky Cauldron when she was sure they were gone and she wouldn't be seen. She apparated away to begin making her own plan for Hermione Granger.

…

…

**AN: So, there is your update! I hope you'll all review and please know I have tried to reply to the reviews I can, but I haven't been able to reply to all of them. I have read them and kept them in mind with the story though.**

**For those of you who have suffered miscarriage please know I don't intend to hurt you as you read this. I have had 3 miscarriages of my own and I know how it feels, I am trying to handle it as carefully as possible but it has its place in the story so I had to do it. I apologize for any hurtful memories it may have caused, but please know there will be mentions of it throughout the story.**

**Please review!**

**P.S. I changed chapter 6 part one and two, to chapters 6 and 7. This is just for continuity in chapter count, I hate when I'm reading a story that says chapter 8 in the story but chapter 9 according to ff. So it's just a personal preference that caused the change.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places you recognize from Harry Potter series. However; I have sent yet another howler to JKR begging to at least be given Draco and Blaise. As yet all my posts have been ignored, sigh.**

**Lotus1417: Thank you for your kind words, I'm alright now. My miscarriages were many years ago and though I still miss those babies I will see them again! I would have responded privately but you don't have a PM open.**

**Everyone else who reviewed and I didn't answer I'm sorry. I am trying to respond but there are a lot of them and I'm still trying to write the story and have a life lol. I promise I will try to be better if you keep the reviews coming!**

…

…

_**Chapter 9**_

Hermione spent most of the ride to Hogwarts with Blaise and Draco in the heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express although she did spend some time with Ron and Harry also since this was their final ride to school.

There was an interesting development though when she was pulled into an empty compartment by Gin.

"Hermione, this is the first chance I've been able to get you alone today. I have to tell you something and you're going to want to blow up at first, but please just wait until I'm finished, okay?"

"Alright Gin, what's up?"

"Well apparently the four boys met up yesterday morning in Diagon Alley and had a meeting behind your back." Ginny started but had to stop and catch 'Mione before she could get out. "You promised to hear me out."

"Sorry Ginny, continue." Hermione growled in frustration. She could feel that Draco and Blaise felt her anger and were worried; good they deserved it right now she pouted.

"Anyways, you aren't supposed to know so you can't confront any of them Hermione. I was only told because they think you need my help." Ginny huffed.

At Hermione's look of confusion Ginny explained. "It's really sweet when you look at it deeper. Apparently Draco and Blaise are worried that Lorena Zabini is going to try something to get you out of their lives."

"Obviously you already are on the lookout for it since you were the one who informed them first! As your best friend I just felt like you should know what was going on, but I don't think you should be mad at them because they all love you so much that they will risk your wrath to keep you safe."

When Gin finished Hermione sighed. "You're right I guess, but damn it, I lived through a war for crying out loud! Not only that, I helped bring down Lord Shitface and got Harry and Ron through alive! I mean, give me some credit already!"

She actually stomped her foot in anger causing Ginny to bust out laughing which in turn caused 'Mione to start laughing.

"I may not be able to confront them on this but I do have an idea to make them pay for it but I need your help." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oooh I do love it when you get sneaky, I'm in!" Ginny said clapping her hands.

The girls began plotting before Hermione had to return to Draco and Blaise and Ginny returned to Harry and Ron.

…

…

The first years had been sorted and the usual start of term feast consumed. Everyone enjoyed the first light hearted song from the Sorting Hat they'd heard in a very long time.

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and called for attention.

"Welcome back to our experienced students and welcome to Hogwarts to our new students. I have a few notices to speak about but before I do that we have a new student to welcome. She is a 7th year and the granddaughter of Mr. Olivander whom we all know very well. Before we continue Aubrey Olivander needs to be sorted into her new House."

A tall girl with long auburn hair walked forward and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on the girls head and the students waited for the decision.

It took almost as long to hear what house she was placed in as it did when the hat was on Hermione's head. Because of this Hermione wondered if the girl was a candidate for most of the houses like she had been.

Like Hermione again the hat called out, "Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors all cheered and clapped together as they waited for her to join them. She smiled as Seamus and Dean scooted apart to have the pretty new girl sit with them. Hermione rolled her eyes at the best friends who were notorious for their flirtatious ways.

"Congratulations Miss Olivander. Now there is a list of banned objects that now numbers over 1000 items thanks to the work of Fred and George Weasley that can be viewed on the board outside Mr. Filch's office." Dumbledore chuckled as it was well known how much he adored the Weasley twins.

"Also as is always the case the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds to all students without a teacher present or a pass from a teacher for the upper years."

"Now, we have a bit of a unique situation this year. As most of you know and some of you have experienced this summer, when a magical person reaches the age of 18 yrs. they sometimes come into a magical inheritance. This year we have quite a few in the school due to the extended break of the war our seventh years have turned 18 while still in school."

"Most of these students will have the choice to discuss their inheritance or to keep it to themselves but we have one situation that must be told. During the summer two male students came into their Veela heritage and as such they each would have to find their mate or die. Luckily for them they share the same mate and will live long and happy lives with her."

"Being that they're Veela however they must not be parted from their mate. So this year our Head Boy Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin Draco Malfoy and a Gryffindor Hermione Granger must all be housed together. Normally we don't allow romantic partners to live together but as Veela are a protected magical creature with the ministry these three mates will share separate housing."

"I must warn female students though, male Veela have much the same influence on females that female Veela have on males. If you find yourselves to be too drawn to Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy then Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape can each hand out a potion that can help with these effects."

At this time the students looked to the head table and Hermione thought that the snarl on the face of Snape would do nothing but encourage the students to talk with Madame Pomfrey instead of him. She started laughing when she looked at Harry and he was chuckling while looking at Snape as well.

"That is all for tonight but I need Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley who is our Head Girl, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Aubrey Olivander to please remain in the hall. Everyone else your beds are waiting. Good evening!" Dumbledore finished and the students left quickly.

Blaise and Draco left their seats to join Hermione at the Gryffindor table, each kissing her cheek as they sat next to her.

"Any ideas why we all had to stay behind?" Blaise wondered out loud.

"No, but I think we're about to find out." Harry said nodding towards an approaching Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

"I know you are all curious why we've kept you behind. This year with the circumstances being what they are we have set up a common room with separate bedrooms for all of you. Normally the head boy and girl have their own housing to encourage a united house feel but with the situation being what it is this is our solution." Dumbledore stated.

"Each of you have a magical inheritance or will be coming into one this year or are a mate of another inheritance. I can't tell you who has this inheritance or will have as that is for each of you to discover on your own other than that already mentioned in the speech. Now, if you would all follow Professors Snape and McGonagall who are your head of Houses still they will show you to your living quarters." He finished with that cheerful twinkle that was ever present in his eyes.

The students all got up and followed the professors out of the hall in a bit of a daze.

…

…

They came to a stop in front of a portrait of a giggling fairy with pink wings and silver eyes.

"Your password for now is Snicker doodle Snap, when that changes the head boy and girl will inform all of you." Snape growled grumpily.

The students entered a fairly large circular shaped common room filled with comfy looking Navy Blue chairs and sofas. Along the far wall were tables set up for studying and small desks with encyclopedias and dictionaries set up with dragon bookends on each side.

The colors were Navy Blue and crème with throw blankets spread around here and there in different colors and a large fireplace with floo powder in a pale hanging off the mantle.

"You will notice the floo powder we have provided. As you are all adults you will be able to leave the school on the weekends for day trips, not overnight. You must get permission from either me or Professor Snape, whichever is your head of house. Miss Olivander you will need to contact me for permission."

"Any questions?" Snape asked with a warning tone that there better not be any.

"Good then, you can all get comfortable and your rooms are upstairs with your names on the doors. They are all blank canvases for you to decorate as you wish, now goodnight." McGonagall finished and the two teachers left the students standing in their new common room.

…

…

Everybody started heading to their rooms but Ginny stopped Hermione by placing a hand on her arm and then nodded her head in the direction of Aubrey who had sat down in front of the fireplace alone. Hermione nodded her head and the two girls headed over to the new girl.

"Hi Aubrey, I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger." Ginny introduced herself and Hermione.

"Hi. Sorry I'm so quiet, this is all just so new! I've been home schooled all my life because of the danger my parents felt I could be in from You Know Who." The girl admitted.

"I'm sure it's very overwhelming. As fellow Gryffindor's we'll help you any way we can, like warning you to be cautious with Dean and Seamus! Their adorable and sweet. Brave and strong, but also notorious flirts and have a tendency to date around." Hermione warned after watching the boys with her throughout dinner.

"Thanks for that, the Irish one already asked me to Hogsmeade but I declined." Aubrey admitted.

"That's Seamus. Don't get us wrong they are wonderful guys, I even dated Dean and Hermione went through a flirtatious episode with Seamus at one point. Just be careful not to lose your heart to them as many girls have." Ginny said.

The girls spent the next hour getting to know Aubrey and letting her get to know them. They were talking about what Aubrey had done during the war and she had thanked Hermione for her part in saving her Grandpa when Blaise and Draco came down the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but we need to steal our mate for now." Blaise said with a smile.

"Yes we do, we have a surprise for you sweetheart!" Draco said happily.

Hermione said goodnight and headed for their room with her guys. She walked in and gasped with a tear of happiness escaping her eye.

"I love it, thank you so much you guys." She then proceeded to give each of them a very passionate kiss in gratitude.

While she had been getting to know Aubrey the boys had been busy decorating the bedroom exactly the way Hermione had decorated their room at home.

"I am so happy you guys but I do wonder just how soft that bed is. Hmmm….I guess we'll just have to check it out together won't we?" She giggled as she grabbed a hand each and pulled them along with her.

…

…

**AN2: So I know you have all waited so patiently for an update but I've been sick which is why it took so long, I apologize for that!**

**Aubrey Olivander is my first original character in any of my stories. I wish to again grow my writing techniques by creating a character and I used Olivander for a reason. Aubrey will be important to the story!**

**Please review and let me know your all still enjoying the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

I am so very sorry, this isn't an update to the story. I am working on the next chapter but it will be very slow updating. My mother was rushed to the ER where they found internal bleeding and further tests showed that her brain is getting very little blood flow due to all the arteries and things being almost 100% blocked. She needed two procedures to increase blood flow but she has a history with stroke so both could result in her having a stroke during the procedure and dying. The odds are 50/50 that she makes it through both.

She had the first one today and once she recovers in six weeks they will do the next one. I am trying so hard to write but I am so distracted with taking care of her and my family. I write for about 5 minutes and then my brain moves off to worry about losing her again, and then repeats. Then I read what I wrote and it's complete shit because my heart isn't in it, it's with my mama and my kids and just surviving the stress that knowing we could lose her anytime is causing. If she doesn't do both these procedures there is no question that she'll stroke out and die so she has no choice. See I'm all over the place and I honestly think that I just need to chill out and write the story slower so that maybe I can do both at once.

Honestly, writing is usually cathartic for me; my escape from reality. It just isn't working against something as huge as maybe losing my mom who's been my best friend for 42 years. Anyway, I hope you know I love you all and haven't forgotten you I just am struggling at the moment. You are all so very understanding, and it's been a bad year for me and now this. Please hang in there with me once more, and if you have the story on alert then you'll know when the slow updates are published. I am hoping to get at least this next chapter by this Sunday but I can't make promises since she comes home from the hospital to recover tomorrow from the first procedure.

I understand if you want to give up on this story until it is finished. I promise it will not be taken down, nor will it remain unfinished.


End file.
